


Reverie

by tommygirl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory tries to explain the great allure of books to Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

Rory flipped through the pages of her book, rereading her favorite parts, with a contented sigh. It was one of the things she loved about Sundays, especially Sundays when she was caught up on her classwork and the paper was not in self-destruct mode. She loved the sound of rain pelting against the window as she sat with a book curled up on the sofa. There was no better feeling in the world. Her mother would disagree and offer up a bevy of tempting options (like the first sip of a coffee in the morning or the season premiere of one’s favorite show) but Rory could not be dissuaded. There was nothing better than a good book, no matter how worn out it was from multiple reads, on a lazy Sunday.

“Are you alive over there, Ace?”

Rory glanced over at Logan, who along with Finn was violently pressing buttons on the controllers of the Xbox. She said, “I’ve died and gone to literature heaven.”

“If such a place existed, I could definitely see you there,” Logan replied. He hit Finn in the side and said, “Dude, no cheating.”

Rory rolled her eyes and concentrated back on her book. She said, “You’ve ruined my reverie, Huntzberger.”

“Reverie? Sometimes I worry about you.”

“Haven’t you ever gotten lost in a good book? I mean, if you’re going to get lost, doing it in a good book is the way to go. Definitely beats getting lost on the road or lost like the show where polar bears live on tropical islands and invisible monsters eat people.”

“How do you manage to keep up with this girl, Logan? I barely understood a word she said,” Finn commented.

Logan winked at Rory and said, “I just smile and nod a lot.”

Rory sighed. “Nobody appreciates the good things anymore.”

“Now you sound like my grandfather,” Logan replied.

Rory stood up and said, “I’m going to find a place where Mr. Darcy and I can reacquaint ourselves properly.”

“You reacquaint yourself with Mr. Darcy quite a bit, Ace.”

“What are you getting at?” Rory asked.

Logan shrugged. “Simply observing that you sure do like Pride and Prejudice a whole lot. I always took you for a Salinger girl myself.”

“I love Salinger, but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate Mr. Darcy. Every female appreciates Mr. Darcy.”

Logan smiled. “Did you hear that, Finn? Every female appreciates Mr. Darcy.”

“I’m not deaf,” Finn countered. He held up his hands in triumph and added, “And I won, bitch. That’s another hundred bucks you owe me.”

Rory watched as Logan handed over a wad of cash before standing up and closing the distance between them. He placed his hand on her arm and said, “Think I can steal you away from Mr. Darcy for an hour so we can get some lunch.”

Rory forced a sigh and replied, “I guess so. I mean, he is about to propose to Elizabeth in a very inept way, so I’d be willing to forgo that in favor of tacos and pizza. Just let me freshen up and grab my jacket.”

Rory dropped her book on the desk. Reading a book on a Sunday afternoon would always be one of her favorite things in the world, but there were other things in her life that she loved just as much now. Besides, she was pretty sure she’d choose Logan Huntzberger over Mr. Darcy any day of the week.

_{Fin}_

**Author's Note:**

> I did a series of Valentine's Day ficlets for people. For stac88 who wanted Rory from _Gilmore Girls_. I hope she doesn't mind that it's Rory/Logan. I try to make up for that by including mention of Mr. Darcy.


End file.
